icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4546225-20120228030801
I used my psychic abilities for this. This was my prediction First, Carly will come home from her weekend swimming with alligators to find a telepathic message from the British band One Direction that they will be performing on iCarly. Sam flies in from the ceiling with a monkey named Fudge to tell Carly that she detests the idea and that Carly should have never invited them. Carly gets angry and punches Sam in the earlobe. Sam retaliates and cuts a strand of Carly's hair. Carly cries in pain because she has recently been diagnosed with a condition that you have nerve cells in your hair and when you touch hair, you feel it. Thus, when Sam cuts Carly's hair, Carly is put into excruciating pain. The girls get into a major catfight. They bring in their weapons. Sam brings a duck named Jessica and Carly a lobster named Scheer. Their fight brings them up to the iCarly studio, hitting each other with lobster and duck Scheesica. Eventually their fight brings them up to the window, and they fall out. ... Meanwhile, Freddie is crying over his collection of pet rocks, all painted a different color and hidden in one of his underwear drawers. He is crying because his mom is trying to dispose of them, due to fact that she walked in on him talking to them like they were actual living creatures. He even named all of them. Alica was pink, Becky was orange, Yoshilia was green, and Panties the Golden Sunshine was golden like sunshine. Freddie's mother came up to take them away. "If only she knew she had these earlier so she could get rid of them earlier" she thought. Freddie sobbed as he watched Alica, Becky, Yoshilia, and Panties the Golden Sunshine slip away from him. Just then he got a text from Spencer, who was in Endalasia getting a weekend at the Royal Mud Massage spa. Spencer was told by Carly to tell Freddie that One Direction would be performing on iCarly. Freddie started crying again, but these were tears of joy, for Freddie had a Man-Crush on Louis. Meanwhile, Gibby ate a salad. After Carly and Sam fell out of the window, they fell into a bed of pillows placed so ironically at the bottom. They continued fighting around the building, thrashing their animals around. Until finally they were at the door to the Bushwell plaza. Just then Lewbert came out and started yelling at them because they were disturbing the peace. Sam told him his face was disturbing America. Then One Direction came. Carly and Lewbert were distracted by their hotness but Sam wouldn't buy it. She ran inside and into a closet to cry tears of blood. After crying Sam finally goes up to the Shay apartment where One Direction already is. Freddie has also already arrived. She noticed Harry in a ninja outfit downstairs, alone. Sam asked him why he wasn't with everyone else in the iCarly studio, and Harry was in an awkward position. He told her that he had faked being sick because he was a secret spy and that he had to go now. His bandmates didn't know and he couldn't risk anyone else finding out, so naturally he told her. He realized that he must take Sam along now, so he jumps out the window holding on to her. He then runs at the speed of light, with her on his back to get to his destination. They arrive in Endalasia, where Spencer is at his spa. They actually go to the spa. "Hey, spencer is here" Harry gives a horrified look. "This place isn't a real spa, just a place where evil men lure people to coming to steal their souls" said Harry. Sam gasped. "My job is to shut it down" said Harry. The spa is in a jungle. A deep forested jungle crawling with insects and worms. Sam picks up a worm. "Hey Harry, I got a jungle worm. We could use these against the Evil Men!" "She's so smart" thought Harry. Harry looked into her blue eyes. Harry was falling for Sam Puckett minute by minute, and each moment she just got more beautiful. "Oh come on Harry" he thought. "She won't love you back." But Sam was perfect. She was across between an alligator/princess/goddess/demon/disgustingess was just perfect for him. He wished that he could just look into those beautiful blue eyes all die. Harry shook his head. "Gotta stay focused on the mission, gotta kill the evil men." They came to a room where the spa supposedly was. "Are you ready for this?" Sam asked Harry. "One hundred percent." Sam and Harry burst into the room, where evil men in evil men clothes held captive random prisoners. Spencer was among them. "Sam, help me!" Yelled Spencer. "Nu" said one of the evil men. A fight began. Back at the shay apartment, everybody is freaking out because Harry and Sam are missing. They decide Carly and host the show alone....and Gibby can take Harry's place. Gibby is mad because they disrupted his quiet time between him and his salad, but he is so excited to perform with an actual boy band, his lifelong dream, that he totally forgets about it. Back in Endalasia, Sam and Harry are defeating all of the evil men. They are throwing punches, kicking scratching, and using the jungle worms as defense. The evil men are easy for a ninja like Harry and an unnaturally strong girl like Sam. Le next few lines of sound affects* POW WOW PUNCH POTATO Sam and harry defeated them all. They take all of the evil men's captives and bring them to another spa after brainwashing them. Sam was kind of sad to see Spencer brainwashed due to her little crush on him, but she decided it was for the better. They left them at another spa. They would never know a thing. Harry then confronts Sam about how he usually would have to kill or brainwash her now, but Harry is in love with her. Harry cannot bear to do it. He makes Sam promise that she will never tell a soul about his secret. She swore. He made her pinky swear to make sure. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew she did not return his feelings of love for her. So he said nothing, and lived those moments with absolute and total pain.Then they ran back to America, and back to the Shay apartment. Gibby is just about to perform with One Direction when Sam and Harry storm in. They sing what makes you beautiful. Harry is singing to Sam. Zayn is singing to pie. Niall is singing to Candy the person. Liam is singing to actual candy. Louis is singing to Freddy krueger, but Freddie wishes it was for him. Gibby is furious, and goes back to eating salad. Carly and Sam make up. Freddie finds new rocks. THE END that is totes what's gonna happen This was originally posted on Lotstar's new blog. Go check it out now!